Motorized window treatments, such as, for example, motorized roller shades and draperies, provide for control of the amount of sunlight entering a space. Some prior art motorized window treatments have been automatically controlled in response to various inputs, such as daylight sensors and timeclocks, to control the amount of daylight entering a space to adjust the total lighting level in the space to a desired level. For example, the load control system may attempt to maximize the amount of daylight entering the space in order to minimize the intensity of the electrical lighting in the space. In addition, some prior art load control systems additionally controlled the positions of the motorized window treatments to prevent sun glare in the space to increase occupant comfort, for example, as described in greater detail in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,827, issued May 31, 2011, entitled ELECTRICALLY CONTROLLABLE WINDOW TREATMENT SYSTEM TO CONTROL SUN GLARE IN A SPACE, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While automated control of motorized window treatments are performed, the present systems for performing automated control of a motorized window treatment fail to consider the current status of other motorized window treatments in the building when performing control of the motorized window treatment. For example, the present systems fail to consider the status of other motorized window treatments to enable alignment of the position of the window treatments within the system. The present systems also fail to consider the amount of light being received at the other motorized window treatments when performing automated control of the system as a whole.